hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Martialmaniac/Alluka gender poll (not binding)
Since I did not ask an admin for permission, this poll is no oficial and has no concrete power. However, since we have promised to make one, consider this a preview or an experiment. We vote to establish how Alluka should be addressed. It appears to be a given that Alluka's sex is male: what we have to decide is whether or not there is enough information to consider them (I will use a neutral pronoun here) a transgender character. In the first case, their page should use feminine pronouns, according to what seems to be the norm; in the second, we keep gender neutral pronouns. If there are other possibilities, please list them when you vote. Votes will be expressed through comments, which ust demonstrate an understanding of the material. Comments such as "Alluka is (not) trans because it's obvious" will NOT be counted. If any of us believes a comment is not valid, please explain why by replying to it; otherwise, if you are voting, start a new comment, so it's easier to keep track of everything. Please, keep in mind that this is a merely bureaucratic issue, which should be solved based on the rules of a wiki. Also, please refrain from creating multiple profiles to vote (there is no use, since this poll is not binding). 1- Alluka should be addressed as female: *Martialmaniac: In Chapter 338 (Japanese), both Alluka and Nanika have been addressed as "she" by Killua. A few pages later, Killua, referring to Alluka, said "She is a good sister". Alluka has showed no signs of discomfort on either occasion despite being within hearing range. Since this is also the last time she is mentioned, I believe Alluka is indeed a trans female and should be referred to as such. *Kawoshins: I don't see why there's even debate about this. This isn't a matter of opinion, Alluka is obviously a girl, she refers to herself as a girl and that should be enough. And, honestly, if that isn't enough to convince you I don't think you should even be watching anime with trans characters in it. To say she's a male based on what Illumi/Silva/Milluki/etc say is literally missing the entire point. The person who loves and understands her, Killua, refers to her as female while abusers and antagonists who literally think she's an object refer to her as male, it's right in your face and and obvious metaphor about trans people and what they're put through for it. But again and above all, Alluka herself says she's female and that's that. To say she's anything else is a huge disrespect to her character and frankly disgusting. Alluka referring to herself as a girl plain as day, her gender is not "ambigous" or "uncomfirmed" Like do I need to put this in giant glowing letters or something, it's literally painfully obvious. *MrGenial11: I posted some official evidence in the link below in regards to Alluka being biologically male, Alluka no doubt indentifies himself as a female, if the majority wants to replace all the "he" on the page with "she" I don't really mind as long as it's recognized that Alluka is biologically male. http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Alluka_Zoldyck/Archive_3 I also heard that in the Databook there's a mention of the "Zoldycks having 5 sons", can't dig that up though. 2- Alluka should be addressed using gender neutral pronouns: *Patrick x hunter: i don't care if alluka is referred to as he or she but i think you should wait until the new chapters come out. *DinoTaur: I believe in gender-netural pronouns. It seems the main conflict is over whether the wiki should be denotatative or connotative. While it would be preferable for a wiki to be denotative, in a case like this where the desire for connotation is high, it should be in the gray zone of the two, or neutral. *Darkchylde: Martial, we have already decided when Alluka's "he/him" pronouns changed into "Alluka/Alluka's". We decided that gender neutral pronouns are fairer because both parties have solid proofs. There are people who believe Alluka to be female. Others believe Alluka to be male. Thus the gender neutral pronouns. If you and other users believe Alluka is female, then so be it, but the pronouns remain the same. I, for one, refer to Alluka as "she" when I talk about her, but you don't see me going batshit crazy because I want feminine pronouns in the article. *Pigzillion: I believe we should stick with the gender neutral pronouns. As of right now, the issue is far to confusing to simply say "Alluka is a girl, get over it, herp derp", which is the entire reason there's a gender ambiguity section in the first place; it's not that simple. Above all else however, Naniki is the thing preventing me from saying we should just up and change his gender to female. As martial said, it was clearly Naniki speaking when she said "Killua, I was a good girl, wasn't I!?", so the two personalities should be taken into account. But above all else, I take issue with what was said by "Kawoshins"(and several others for that matter); I do not care how you choose to interpret Alluka's character. This wiki is exactly that, not a fanon, not a community hub(entirely), but a source of information on hunter x hunter which people will come to see. Just because transgender characters are so scarce in anime, just because it's refreshing to see one, '''just because you want to see Alluka be transgender does not make that the case. '''That right there is the problem. To paraphrase Filtray who spoke on the Alluka's Gender blog; some people want their identiy represented in the anime, but fail to see anything other than the character they have created for them inside their head. I believe it's more than likely that Alluka is transgender, I'd be an idiot if I though otherwise, but much like neferpitou, my own ideas for the character do not change the facts. So I'll be a little contradictory here: If you believe that Alluka is indeed trans female, then by all means continue to think this. Without any solid confirmation for either side, you can interpret her character as you see fit, and there is nothing wrong with that. However, ideas like that have no place on a wiki such as this. Personal bias will not change the facts, so while the fact may be that Alluka is indeed trans female and the issue really has been as simple as we thought, contradicting information from the databook and the characters(including killua who in one instance referred to Alluka as "brother") means that we should not jump to conclusions at this point in time. Category:Blog posts